Cadenas del corazon
by KidFlashB03
Summary: Muchas veces no sabemos como las cosas pasan, solo ocurren y no puedes cambiar lo que ya paso ni mucho menos lo que sientes. Continuación de You're gonna go far
1. Chapter 1

La noche era tranquila, demasiada, pero aun así le costaba conciliar el sueño. Había ido a dar un paseo de medianoche a la playa para poder relajarse y pensar pero fue totalmente lo contrario ya que lo único que consiguió fue desvelarse. Descalzo siguió recorriendo la playa sintiendo la arena en sus pies, la brisa marina era algo que siempre le había gustado y le hacía acordar mucho a su niñez aunque no fue la mejor. Después de estar un rato largo observando, se removió el cabello y se levantó dispuesto a irse. Fue hasta el nuevo refugio. Aunque ahora operaban en la atalaya, los miembros de la liga les habían dado un lugar donde podían estar cómodos y sentirlo su hogar. Si bien él estaba muy cómodo con Johan y Jay era momento que buscara un lugar propio, su espacio. Se recostó en su cama y estuvo quieto, inmóvil, intentando poder dormirse pero no lo consiguió y volvió a girar buscando otra posición. Suspiro y se relajó, olvidándose de las misiones, de los recuerdos, de las peleas, de todo y todos. Cerró los ojos y lo venció el sueño.

**4:49 a.m**

Se oyó un grito agudo que lo hizo despertar. Resoplo frustrado, no era la primera vez que ocurría esto, ninguna de las dos cosas.  
En una habitación, más lejos que esa, se encontraba una pelirroja. Tenía todos sus rulos en la cara, agitada, poniendo su mano en el pecho mientras respiraba entrecortado. Estaba asustada. Hacía mucho que esa pesadilla se repetía, torturándola cada vez más. Con el paso de los días el sueño cambiaba pero siempre terminaba igual, de la peor manera. Se paró y fue hasta el baño. Se mojó la cara y miro fijamente el espejo. Todavía tenía el corte en la mejilla, se la toco y se estremeció. Los recuerdos de esa misión no eran los mejores, al menos no la mayoría. Largo un suspiro frustrante, por más que intentara no podía sacar de su mente todo lo que había pasado. No creía que eso fuese algo real, la parecía imposible. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? ¿Porque había pasado eso? Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente pero ninguna tenia respuesta hasta el momento, y como era la situación no sabía cuánto tardaría en conseguirlas. Se giró sobre sí misma y salió. Se quedó quieta, pensando que hacer. Decidió que lo mejor era intentar volver a dormirse, pero antes quiso tomar un café. Se dispuso a ir a la cocina, abrió la puerta para salir pero se llevó un susto al ver a alguien ahí parado mirándola

-Bart… me asustaste –le dijo al castaño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te escuche gritar, otra vez… -le dijo con un tono de reproche

-Ah sí, lo siento perdón por despertarte

-¿Me dirás que es lo que pasa? –le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-No es nada importante Bart, si? –contesto. Al ver su cara de disgusto susurro- Quédate tranquilo

Suspiro.  
Se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa teniendo la mirada de Bart sobre si misma, pudo notar su cara de cansancio tal como la de ella. Se acercó más a el. Bart la miraba atento, intentando ver cuales eran las intenciones de la pelirroja.

-Gracias por preocuparte –le dijo mientras acaricio su mejilla, quería y ponerle fin a ese momento, se sentía incomoda y mucho.

Quiso pasar para poder dirigirse hacia la cocina pero un brazo se lo impidió. Levanto la vista para ver sus ojos verdes clavados sobre los suyos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? –pregunto

-No se dé qué hablas –respondió la pelirroja, nerviosa

-Iris… de verdad me preguntas?

Se lo quedo mirando y resoplo frustrante.

-Bien, hablemos –contesto con una pequeña mueca –pero no aquí, pasa

Bart entro a la cómoda y espaciosa pieza de la pelirroja. Le gustaban mucho los gustos de ella. Se sentó al costado de su cama mientras Iris iba y venía, entrando y saliendo de la habitación. Al final apareció con dos cafés, le entrego uno y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Te escucho -le dijo Iris dando un sorbo a su cafe

-Ya hemos actuado lo suficientemente raro no crees? -Pregunto. Ella asintió con la cabeza dándole lugar a Bart para que siguiera hablando- Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en la simulación

Iris comenzó a toser al escuchar la ultima frase

-De verdad quieres hablar de eso? -pregunto ella después de tragar rápidamente

-Cuanto tiempo vas a evitarlo?

-Que? Yo quise hablar desde que paso y tu no me dejaste, me ignoraste y te fuiste -dijo elevando la voz, ella no se quedaba callada y menos si pensaba que tenia razon

-Sabes porque me fui! -grito- No podia creer lo que paso, no puedo creer lo que siento

-Disculpa si no soy la persona que esperabas -contesto la pelirroja con mucha ironia

-No me refiero a eso Iris, es muy extraño -dijo bajando el tono de voz- hablemos bien, si?

Iris suspiro y lo siguió mirando

-Como quieras

Bart estaba nervioso. Comenzo a tocarse la nuca y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

-Y desde cuando... ya sabes

-Hace poco, bueno no tanto -respondio Iiris al captar rapidamente a que se refería el castaño

-Cuéntame como paso -pidió el

Iris suspiro, hablar de sus sentimientos era algo que no le gustaba. Era fría como su madre, pero decidida como su padre, tenia carácter como ella e impaciente como el. Era una mezcla perfectamente imperfecta.

-Esta bien

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, me gustaría saber que les pareció. Gracias a los que leen


	2. Chapter 2

-Recuerdas la misión? –pregunto Iris aun nerviosa ante la situación

-Como olvidarla –contesto Bart pero con una sonrisa pícara lo que genero un golpe por parte de la pelirroja, ahora sí, colorada como un tomate

-Eres un idiota –indico ella mientras se acomodaba el pelo para calmar ese nerviosismo que tenía

-Te encanto –concluyo el

-Ahhh! Cállate –susurro ya molesta- vas a escucharme?

Bart asintió lentamente mientras se acomodaba en la cama de la pelirroja. Iris tomo aire y se puso a recordar, pensando cómo podía empezar a contar. Al final, decidió, que sería mejor empezar por el comienzo, suspiro y se preparó, ya lista para hablar. Levanto a la vista y lo miro a los ojos, cosa que siempre la calmaba

**10 de febrero, 2017**

Comenzó a despertarse, de a poco iba abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Soltó un largo bostezo el cual reflejaba mucho sueño en ella. Se quedó con la vista fija en el techo, evitando esa idea de levantarse. Al cabo de unos minutos no había otra opción más que hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama e intento estirar los brazos, le dolían y mucho. Su entrenamiento iba cada vez mejor pero su cuerpo pagaba el costo al exigirse cada vez más, ya que, ella casi nunca había entrenado de esa manera y menos tan constantemente. Se dirigió al baño, aun quejándose por el dolor y abrió la canilla de la ducha. Al ducharse se relajó, le gustaba y necesitaba el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo. Para su suerte salió mejor del baño. Se cambió y luego se miró al espejo. Había elegido una remera verde que combinaban con sus ojos y un jean no tan ajustado. Odiaba toda esa ropa y más como se veía al usarla, parecía más flaca de lo normal. Tomo un peine y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, iba a tardar ya que ella tenía bastante. Algo que odiaba Iris era peinar su cabello, ya que al hacerlo se inflaba y luego parecía un león, con rulos, colorado, un leoncito pelirrojo. Sonrió al acordarse de su madre ya que ella le decía así, la extrañaba. Termino de peinarse y después se miró al espejo satisfecha. Comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar, estaba hambrienta aunque había comido mucho en la cena, no había duda que era como su padre.  
La voz de Batman resonó en todo el refugio. Resoplo al escuchar sus palabras y fue rápidamente a su habitación para colocarse su traje e hizo una mueca al verlo, no estaba convencida pero ya no tenía tiempo para quejarse. Salió nuevamente pero esta vez con rumbo al salón.

-Al fin llegas –dijo su padrino al verla- ahora que estamos todos les diré los datos de la misión de hoy en la noche

Nightwing era el encargado de comunicarles las misiones. El ya había aceptado pertenecer a la liga pero aun así los ayudaba a entrar y prepararse. Al verla sonrió y agrego un " te sienta bien el rojo " ella le dedicó una sonrisa pero verdaderamente no estaba muy convencida. Su nuevo traje era lindo pero no como para ella. Le gustaba mucho el amarillo pero había decidió dejar ese traje atrás ya que no quería ser otra velocista más. Ya con tres era mucho y 4 velocistas, dos cumpliendo el mismo labor en el equipo le parecía inútil, así que opto por seguir como su madre, arquera. En algunas ocasiones había corrido pero con el traje anterior no estaba muy cómoda, además en 8 meses había crecido. Por esto le había pedido a Megan que le consiguiera uno nuevo.

Comenzó a acomodarse la pollera blanca que tenía, no le gustaba ahora que se lo veía puesto. Tenía también un top rojo y unas botas del mismo color, no era su estilo, ella era más sencilla.

Dick continuaba informándoles de la misión, algo que se notaba, le encantaba. Iris seguía con su mirada de disgusto al mismo tiempo que se peleaba con su pelo mientras intentaba colocare su antifaz aunque no sabía para que, total, ahora no saldrían en la misión pero… **que es un héroe sin antifaz? **Siguió intentando hasta que sintió una mano que la ayudaba corriéndole los mechones de la cara.

-Me gusta, Arrowence –Dijo Bart en un susurro mientras seguía ayudándola. Al terminar Iris se hizo una cola de caballo y se giró para agradecerle con una sonrisa

Estaba feliz con la relación que tenía con Bart Allen ya que al principio no era muy buena. Ella tenía rencor hacia el por lo que había pasado con su padre pero luego entendió que Bart no tenía la culpa de nada. Con los meses su relación fue mejorando, habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común.

-Muy Bien Bumblebee, Best Boy y Wonder Girl serán Beta. Impulso, Blue Beetle, Arsenal y Arrowence serán Alfa. Infiltraran la isla con la ayuda de Señorita marciana y Superboy. A las 8 –comenzó a caminar hacia los tubos Z- Buena suerte a todos

Y así se fue con una sonrisa. La mayoría estaba ansioso con la misión mientras que otros no tanto. Karen se había ido con Mark, Garfield estaba en la cocina junto a su hermana y Conner. Mientras los demás veían una película menos Iris, ella estaba volviendo al salón. Había estado en su cuarto luchando contra su pelo, al final se rindió y se puso a escuchar música. Era algo que, sinceramente le fascinaba. Siguió caminando pero un temblor y esto provoco que se cayera, totalmente sorprendida. Comenzó a correr hasta la sala y no podía entender que estaba pasando, todo se estaba viniendo abajo, todo.

No podía creer lo que veía y lo peor era que no estaban solos, Bane se encontraba ahí. Por alguna extraña razón Iris seguía quieta, estaba asustada, no sabía que pasaba. La voz de Megan sonó en su mente "Todos abajo, ya!". El equipo entendió el mensaje y empezaron a correr hasta el piso inferior, separados. Al llegar todos estaban impactados pero nadie tanto como Megan ya que Conner estaba con Bane. De pronto ella pego un grito agudo y desapareció dejando a todos solos y confundidos pero antes de irse dijo "manténganse juntos".  
Bart los miro rápidamente y pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de algunos y pánico en otros. También observo la habitación, era una sala grande y nunca habían estado ahí ya que solo contenía armas y era para los casos especiales, como este. El suelo había empezado a temblar y todo, tal como arriba, comenzó a derrumbarse.

-Cuidado! –Grito Jaime mientras se tiraba sobre Iris, evitando que una roca callera sobre ella  
_  
Hubo gritos y llantos agudos.  
_**  
_Se golpeó la cabeza y todo se volvió negro. No fue el único, a muchos les estaba pasando lo mismo, por lo único que era bueno esto era porque se olvidarían de todo lo que pasaba pero, había otros que no despertarían otra vez._** Lentamente comenzó a despertarse, se sentía peor que la mañana y no era para menos. Sentía muchas presiones a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin duda había recibido muchos golpes y para nada insignificantes. Abrió los ojos para ver a su compañero a su lado. "Jamie" susurro mientras lo sacudía para que respondiera. Esa sonrisa que había tenido al verlo en su despertar desapareció al ver que el joven moreno no respondía, ni daba señales. La pelirroja se tensó y se acercó lentamente a su pecho para confirmar lo que menos esperaba, estaba muerto. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como cataratas sobre sus mejillas y cada vez que pensaba eso era peor. Se apoyó en su pecho y descargo su dolor, ira y bronca en él. Temblaba, se sentía inútil, impotente.  
Escucho a lo lejos un comunicador, el suyo. Levanto la cabeza y se corrió los rulos de la cara para poder mirar mejor y lo encontró. Quiso pararse pero le fue inútil ya que sus piernas le dolían, y mucho. Se cayó al instante y gritando de dolor. Lloraba aún más con esto, casi ni las sentía. Se arrastró y pudo llegar hasta él. Lo tomo lo más rápido que pudo y aun con sus manos temblando logro contestar

-Si? –Susurro débilmente

-Iris al fin tú respondes! – Era Bart. Al escuchar su voz se tranquilizó, estaba vivo. -Has encontrado a alguno de nosotros? – Pregunto

Ante esa pregunta la colorada comenzó a llorar y a temblar más que antes.

-Iris que pasa? Que viste? –Escucharla así lo había preocupado –Estas bien? Jaime esta con vos?

-No… Él… está muerto –dijo al fin gritando para que su voz se escuchara

**Iris seguía temblando, sola y sin poder aun moverse de su lugar.**

Bart lloraba por la muerte de su gran amigo, al que había salvado de un feo futuro pero ahora ya no tendría uno. 

* * *

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo uno, me pone feliz saber que les gusto. Perdón por tardar, reescribí muchas veces este capitulo ya que no estaba inspirada.

Me gustaria que comenten que piensan, gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Seguía llorando.

Podía sentir como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no lograba detenerlas. Ni siquiera podía evitar pensar en eso, en todo lo que pasaba. Nunca había sido una chica frágil, no le gustaba llorar ni sentirse indefensa ante los demás. Todos los que la conocían, y los que no, decían que era una chica cerrada y decidida, terca, entre otras cosas pero Iris no era así, siempre mostraba una sonrisa para que no la vean triste y parecía fuerte, como si nada le doliera pero en ese momento nada importaba, se sentía rota y sola.

La tristeza comenzó a desaparecer y fue remplazada por bronca. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso? ¿Por qué?

-Iris… -Escucho su voz como un susurro lejano- ¡Iris! –grito Bart por el otro lado del comunicador preocupado- Tenemos que juntarnos, hay que movernos

-Bart no puedo… yo no puedo –contesto quebrada

-Si puedes

-No es literal –indico la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – no puedo pararme, mis piernas me duelen y no logro caminar

Al decir esto se tocó las piernas, una rápida caricia, mientras que Bart al escuchar la respuesta se estremeció, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Un ruido los inundo a ambos, era áspero y no les gusto para nada. Parecía como antes, pareces viniéndose abajo.

-Iris arrástrate has algo, no puedes quedarte ahí –dijo Bart ya desesperado- intentare encontrarte y tú has lo mismo, a tu tiempo ¿sí?

-Si… -susurro en respuesta

-Genial, entonces…

-Bart –lo corto- ten cuidado

-Eso tendría que decírtelo yo –comento entre risas el muchacho- Suerte Iris

Y aunque ninguno de los dos podía verse, _**ambos sonreían.**_

Comenzaron a moverse por separado. A pesar de que Iris era una corredora como Bart, al no poder usar sus piernas para caminar, era inútil. El castaño comenzó a girar sus brazos rápidamente y así con el contacto en el escombro lo rompía. Por el contrario Iris no tenía muy buenos resultados. Tardó mucho en tomar una decisión para ver cómo moverse, no quería abandonar a Jaime pero sus deseos por encontrar a Bart eran mayores. Comenzó a arrastrarse para comenzar con su idea, mover el resto de las paredes.

Resoplo. Había pasado una eternidad desde que intentaba moverlos y no tenía muchos éxitos. Estaba totalmente cansada y cada vez la esperanza de encontrarlo sano y salvo disminuía con el paso de los minutos. Hacia mucho se encontraba en la misma posición sin ningún éxito. Movió otra roca y al mirar el suelo pudo observar una punta dorada y el latido de su corazón aumento. Empezó a apurarse, aumentando el movimiento de sus brazos aunque casi ni fuerza tenia. Al conseguirlo sonrió, eran sus flechas. El arco ya lo tenia consigo. Iris no dudo en lo que tenia que hacer. Se paró con la ayuda del escombro y aun que tenia dificultad, tomo una flecha y apunto a las rocas.

Bart ya podía sonreír con los resultados que obtenía, había estado llamando a Iris y le parecía escuchar su voz en esa dirección, solo le faltaba no estar equivocado. Quería, necesitaba encontrarla. Saber que al menos ella estaba bien fue una gran motivación para el castaño.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho una explosión. Se levanto al oírla y estaba nervioso pero todo empeoro al escucharla otra vez. Sus pensamientos eran sobre una pelirroja y comenzó a apurarse para poder encontrarla de una vez por todas. Bart estaba por explotar de la intriga al no saber que pasaba.

La pared donde él estaba exploto. Bart cayo lejos de donde ya se encontraba y se levantó rápidamente.

Iris estaba ahí, posicionada para lanzar otra flecha. Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír y obtuvo una en respuesta. La pelirroja dejo caer el arco, el cual lo sostenía con sus manos, y comenzó a correr hasta el. Saco fuerzas de donde no tenia al verlo, estaba bien, vivo, con moretones, raspones, pero vivo. Bart la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y Iris se cubrió en el. Ese abrazo lo estaban necesitando ambos. Al principio no se llevaban bien por parte de la pelirroja pero al conocerlo todo quedo atrás, Bart era un excelente persona y nadie podía negar eso, ni siquiera la orgullosa Iris West.

Bart siguió acariciándole el pelo mientras la apretaba mas contra el. Iris lloraba pero no de tristeza, si no de alegría por que ese miedo que la perseguía se había ido al verlo.

Se separaron y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, estaban callados, solo se miraban. Parecía que toda esa emoción al verse había desaparecido.

-Todo, todo esto es mi culpa –susurro Iris

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto mirándola

-Si yo no hubiese venido al pasado esto no pasaría, Jamie no estar muerto y los demás… -puso los ojos en blanco- ¡Oh dios no puede ser! ¡Soy tan egoísta!

-¿Puedes calmarte?

-Pueden estar muertos –indico llorando- ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo?

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, agarro con sus manos sus piernas y se cubrió en ellas para que no la vea llorar.

_-Porque estás aquí…_

Iris levanto la cabeza al escucharlo, lo miro y vio cómo su mirada era distinta y eso le sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bart comenzó a acercarse a ella y quedo justo a su lado. Le corrió un mechón rebelde de la cara que le caía justo delante de los ojos.

-Porque tu, eres tu Iris –al ver la mirada extrañada de la pelirroja, siguió-**_ Al pensar que estabas mal y sola me preocupe por vos y ahora que te tengo conmigo estoy tranquilo, en paz._**

Iris lo atrajo más cerca de si y lo abrazo. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, estaban solo a centímetros de distancia. La pelirroja se acerco mas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Quiso alejarse por el nerviosismo pero no pudo, Bart para su sorpresa la tomo de la cara con ambas manos y la beso. Iris se dejó llevar por el momento, quería eso.

_Y mientras ellos se besaban y olvidan lo ocurrido, todo cambiaba, ya no estaban en el refugio._

_Todo se volvió blanco._

* * *

_Gracias a los comentarios! (Belle y Novelas de TodoS Y de Tod0) Un beso grande y muchas gracias por leer. Comenten que les parecio_


End file.
